One Last Favor
by Emery Saks
Summary: Angie Martinelli has one last favor to ask of Peggy Carter.


The steady beeping of the cardiac monitor was the only sound in the room where the petite woman lay.

A steady stream of family and friends had come throughout the day to pay their respects and say goodbye, and she had greeted everyone of them with a smile, even if it was only a ghost of her former vivacious self.

But now, as evening fell, and the sounds of the busy hospital quieted down, only a single person remained in Angela Martinelli's room.

As Angie lay with her eyes closed, Peggy Carter gazed at the woman she'd spent almost 50 years with and silently cursed whatever deities might exist for not giving them more time together.

"You're brooding again," came a soft voice from beside her, and Peggy watched as Angie slowly opened her eyes.

"And how exactly do you know that?" Peggy asked. She captured Angie's hand in her own and brought it to her lips.

"I always know," Angie smiled.

Peggy chuckled. "I can't argue with that."

"Good."

They sat in silence for a while before Angie spoke again.

"Pegs?"

"Hmmm, darling?"

"Everyone coming by today was real nice, wasn't it?"

Peggy gripped Angie's hand more tightly. "Indeed it was."

Angie's lips lifted into a tiny smile. "I never realized how popular I was."

Peggy chuckled and shook her head. "People have always been drawn to you like a moth to a flame." She leaned closer to stare into the blue eyes she'd come to know so well. "I certainly was."

"Took you long enough to realize it, Angie teased.

Peggy leaned in and pressed a kiss against Angie's cheek. "Oh, my darling. Realizing it was never the problem. Trying to figure out how to love you while keeping you safe was my dilemma." She gazed at her sadly. "And it seems no matter how hard I tried, I still managed to fail you."

A gleam of frustration flared in Angie's eyes and a ghost of the young woman Peggy had fallen so hard for swam to the surface.

"Margaret Elizabeth Carter, don't you dare blame yourself. I absolutely forbid it!" Angie all but ordered.

Peggy smiled and placed a warm palm against Angie's cheek. "Ah, using my full name. It would appear I'm in serious trouble."

Angie's anger softened, and she sank back against her pillows. "I got better results with that when we knew it'd eventually end up in our bedroom."

Peggy winked and drew closer. "Why do you think I came home late at least once a week?"

That earned a laugh from Angie and Peggy sat back, satisfied. They lapsed into silence again until Angie shifted in the bed.

"Is everything all right, darling?" Peggy asked in concern.

Angie sighed and adjusted her legs beneath the blanket. "I'm fine," she said, but the thread of pain in her voice belied her words.

"Perhaps I should call the nurse," Peggy said and reached over to press the button on the bed, but Angie's hand darted out to stop her.

"No nurse, Pegs. I don't want to share our last moments with anyone."

Peggy's throat tightened and she glanced down. "Don't talk like that," she admonished. "You don't know-"

Angie's gentle touch silenced her and Peggy looked back up to find Angie gazing steadfastly at her. "I do know, Peggy, and I have one last favor to ask ya'."

"And what might that be?" Peggy whispered.

"I want you to kiss me."

"Angie…" Peggy faltered.

"I want you to kiss me," Angie repeated. "Like you did before I got sick. Before we got old," she smiled. "I want you to kiss me like you did the first time you finally told me that you loved me."

"Oh darling," Peggy whispered before surging forward and covering Angie's lips with her own. It didn't matter that Angie was laying in a hospital bed, that her Brooklyn firecracker was a pale slip of the woman she once was.

No. All that mattered was Angie opening her mouth beneath hers and eagerly welcoming her kiss as she had done so many times before. For a brief moment, time melted away, and it was Peggy and Angie again, wrapped in each other's embrace as they stood together in the middle of their kitchen while Peggy confessed how much she loved Angie and needed her.

She heard Angie's contented sigh when they finally broke apart and tears filled her eyes when she saw the look of sheer happiness radiating from the woman she loved.

Angie brought a shaky hand to Peggy's cheek. "After all these years, your kisses still manage to take my breath away."

Peggy swallowed the sob that desperately tried to escape.

Angie smiled and nodded faintly to the door. "I think maybe you should get the nurse for me now."

Peggy nodded and turned to leave, but Angie's hand tightened around hers.

"I love you, Peggy Carter," Angie said, her voice suddenly clear and certain. "Don't you ever forget that."

Peggy leaned back down and pressed a tender kiss against Angie's brow. "I love you, Angie Martinelli. You saved me from a life of loneliness, and I shall never forget you."

She pulled away and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I'll be right back with the nurse."

Angie nodded and released Peggy's hand. "I'll be waiting for you," she promised as Peggy stepped into the hallway.

Peggy was almost to the nurses' station when she heard the alarms sound. She watched as the doctor and nurse began sprinting toward her, and without pausing, she turned bolted back to the room she'd just left. A sob erupted from her, and she collapsed against the doorway when she took in the sight before her.

Angie Martinelli lay in her bed, eyes closed and a peaceful smile on her face, even as the alarms blared around her still form.


End file.
